Twilight Mist
by MistHeart of Thunder Clan
Summary: This contains Alviss...If I told you what was going to happen, what sort of person would I be? It's a surprise. M is only for later chapters...Lemons! Enjoy.
1. Hidden Secrets

Twilight Mist

Hidden Secrets

The world of angels and the world of devils. Separated long ago by the leaders of the realms, they divided the world into Angel's Kingdom, Devil's Plane, and the Mortal planet. The leader of the Angels at the time was known as Calliope. The master of Devils was Eclipse. The mortals had a representative named Viola. Calliope had a council made up of Alice, Charolette, Clio, Lamuse, and Penelope. Eclipse had Wrath, Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, and . Viola had only Mercredie and Fontredie. Calliope's council and Eclipse's followers didn't get along, so their leader's sealed the gates that separated their worlds.

Many Millennium have passed since them, but the rift has only gotten worse. The mortals no longer know what occurred so long ago, only memories of hatred and despair remain for the angels after so many losses. The demons merely want the angels gone. The angels are sent on missions to patrol the demon world every so often, since they believe that the devils are trying to destroy their world. This is where it all begins.


	2. Angel's Wings and Devil's Fangs

Twilight Mist

Angel's Wings and Devil's Fangs

The sky was clear as Wrath stood before her home. She sighed as she watched the children play. "Wrath, how are you this morning?" asked the young girl's Obaa-san.

"I-I'm well, just…tired…" she replied. She had just gone to Angel's Courtyard. Her Okaa-san was buried there. She had been orphaned at age 6, one year after her Otou-san had been killed in a battle with the demons. Wrath never blamed anyone, she just stood there, crying for her Otou-san. She had gotten her wings when she lost her Okaa-san, two years before most angels did.

"Well, why don't we go and get some lunch?" suggested her Obaa-san. Wrath smiled at her guardian.

"Yes, let's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alviss-dono, it's time for your lunch." said one of the maids.

"Leave it at the door, I'll eat later." he said as the maid bowed. Alviss sat in his room. He was supposedly the "Demon Prince". He despised the fact that he was stuck in the palace. He didn't like being waited on. Most demon's would love to be in his position, but he didn't want to give it up. He was bored and tired, nothing to do. "Stupid work, stupid life. Why does everything have to be so… ugh." Alviss looked at the window, he was tired. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wrath-san?" Wrath turned. She saw the emblem of the royal angel council.

"Y-yes?" she inquired as she put down her tea cup.

"The elder's wish to speak with you."

"Ah, hai." she turned to her Obaa-san. "I'll see you later…? I guess…"

"Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had arrived at the council room, awaiting the council members. _"What have _I_ done…?"_ She heard a door open. The council members entered the room, carrying a large book.

"Wrath! We have come to a decision!" said the eldest of the group.

"D-decision…? For what?"

"We're sorry…"

"But this is of the good of the Angel's Kingdom."

"We're sorry Wrath…"

"Just tell me what's going on before you keep apologizing, what's this about? Why am I here?" she asked as she turned to the Council Master. He sighed.

"We are expelling you from the Angel's Kingdom."


	3. Expelled

Twilight Mist

Expelled

Wrath stood there for a moment, stunned and confused. She then spoke up. "E-expelled? But, what did I…?"

"We're sorry dear, but it's not something we can change." said one of the council members, Bijou. She was one of Wrath's caretakers. Wrath cried.

"I…I don't understand…What have I…?"

"You were named after one of Eclipse's followers! Both of your parents were killed! You're a danger to the Angel's Kingdom!" said one of the other members.

"That's why?! What have I done?! I've never even hurt anyone! Why am I being expelled?!" she screamed.

"The council has spoken! You have 24 hours to leave! You will be treated as an enemy after that time!" Wrath turned and rushed out of the room, crying as she ran to her Obaa-san's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wrath, please, wait…"

"I only have 24 hours, I might as well leave before then…I'm sorry." She picked up her bag. "I can take care of myself, but could you apologize to everyone for me? Including Kaa-san?" her Obaa-san looked at her granddaughter again and sighed.

"Alright, good luck. Be safe." Wrath smiled and flew out of the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wrath sighed. She had just exited the Angels Kingdom. "I can't go to the Demon Plane, but I can't go to the mortals either…" she heard a flute from the Demon's Gate. She followed the sound, and realized she had arrived in the Demon's Plane. She was about to try and leave, but was caught by the wrist.

"Heh, look! An angel!"

"Take her! She's just a kid!"

"Defile the angel!" She heard all around her. Wrath screamed and made her wings flare out. She tried to fly away, but was caught by the largest of the group.

"Yamete!" called a voice. Wrath looked up and saw a demon who looked as if he was royal. Wrath saw all of the demons run away as the young royal-ish demon approached her. "Daijyoubu?" he asked as she looked at him.

"H-hai…ano…g-gomeasai, I shouldn't be here…I will leave…"

"That's not safe. You saw how fast demon's hone in on innocent angels." He helped her up and walked toward his home. "Coming?" Wrath was confused at first, but followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You will stay in here until we figure out what to do." Alviss said as he opened a door to a room. "I'm right across the hall, so knock if you need anything." Wrath nodded and walked into the room.

"_This is going to be strange…"_ she thought as she looked around. The room was adequate. Much different from what all the angels said. It was a wooden panel room with red and gold accessories. The wood tables and other wooden things besides the walls were almost black and had golden trim. Wrath was amazed that the demon had let her into his home, let alone the fact that he had let her into a room so near to his. She was wondering why when she saw something in the mirror. She saw herself with a mark on her neck. The mark of a banished angel. She sighed. They had banished her from the only home she had ever known. She looked up at the sky through the open window.

"Okaa-san, what should I do?"


	4. Never Mix Demons and Angels

Twilight Mist

Never Mix Demons and Angels

"The angel is staying with me. What shall I do with her?" Alviss asked.

"You said she's been banished, so she might be able to help us… Keep her for the time being. Gain her trust and then see if she'll give you anything on the Angel's Kingdom." came the reply of a shadowy figure.

"Understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, so you're the new guest." said one of the maids. "May I ask your name?" Wrath hesitated for a moment.

"My… my name's Wrath." she said.

"And you're an angel? How strange… but I think it's a good name." stated the young maid with a sincere smile.

"Th-thank you… I've never been told that… not even by most of my family."

"Most?"

"My Kaa-san told me that it was a good name… before she left…" Wrath looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But, it's strange. You didn't fall… but you have that mark. Are they really so cruel to their own kind?"

"Usually, yes… but my other name contradicts it… unfortunately… I'm not supposed to say…" Wrath said, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'm surprised you even talked to me…" said the demon.

"Why? Does your master not talk to you?" Wrath asked.

"No… he isn't the talkative type… he seems to keep his distance from everyone…" she said as she pondered about her master.

"Hanaka! Where are you?!" came a loud voice from outside the room.

"Oh no! The head maid! I'm sorry!" Hanaka said as she rushed out the door.

"Don't worry, go. I'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alviss-dono, her name is Wrath." Hanaka said as she bowed to her master.

"What angel in their right mind would call their only child Wrath?!" he shooed away the servant. He turned to the mirror.

"I know of only one… she died a while ago, but she's the only one I can think of who would dare name an angel child after one of Eclipse's followers. She was a strange angel. She had hair, white as snow and eyes like lavender, but she had an unusual knack for playing a demon flute." replied the mysterious voice.

"And she's the mother of Wrath?" Alviss inquired.

"Most likely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alviss-dono, she is currently asleep. Shall I wake her?" Hanaka asked.

"Yes, and leave after you do." Alviss said coldly.

"Hai." Hanaka opened the door and went in. She left a moment later and closed the door behind Alviss. Wrath was on the bed, half asleep. She looked up at Alviss and froze. He was standing two feet from her and staring at her.

"M-may I help you?"

"You do look like an angel… but this…" he ran his fingers over her mark and the back of her head. "You were banished for such a foolish reason… they can't see what sort of power you have."

"I don't want power… I never did… I just wanted to live in peace… they expelled me because of my name, therefore, I hate myself…" she said.

"You shouldn't."

"So what? I hated my life after I got my wings. I was two years ahead… but I was incapable of doing anything for anyone… I was useless…" she looked away.

"Shall I leave?"

"Do what you want… I just don't like it here… yet I feel at home… probably since I'm named after one of the most famous demons that ever crossed the demon plain… I was so… tormented as a child… Who am I kidding… why am I talking about this?"

"You're food is by the door when you want it." he said as he stood up. He walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So then. That really is your granddaughter?"

"Yes, that she is. How is she?"

"Fine. Upset, but fine. I know you may disapprove, but he probably wants her as his."

"If my granddaughter has no problems with that, then neither do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wrath? What are you doing in here?" Alviss asked as he sat up.

"Sumimasen, demo… I never liked the sound of thunder… my Kaa-san died on a night like this… so I… I think I was sleep walking… I'm really sorry, I'll leave…"

"Would you like to stay here?" Alviss asked.

"I… that's not what I meant…!" Wrath exclaimed, her face reddening.

"It's okay. I don't mind you for company. You're a guest, and you're cute." Alviss said with a sly smile.

"Y-you don't mean that! You're just trying to use me for your selfish reasons! You don't care…!" she tried to stop from blushing, but to no avail.

"You're face is red. And would I ask if you'd kiss me? Would you believe me then?"

"Eh!?" Alviss pinned her to the wall.

"I can't say for sure, but you really do make me feel happy. I can't marry you… but would you consider being my so called slave to cover for it?" he kissed her passionately and smiled at her. "You're adorable."

"I… no… I'm not…" Wrath said, still not believing that he was telling her the truth.

"Yes… you are." he kissed her again. She became enthralled at the feel of his soft lips on hers. She wanted to fight, but she was so intoxicated and it felt to good. She let him continue, but then thought about what he was saying.

"I-if that is what you want… then I will do so… master."


	5. Master's Orders

Twilight Mist

Master's Orders

Wrath awoke to see that she was in a bed she didn't recognize as the one in her room. She saw Alviss smiling at her. "How are you this morning? Sleep well?" she recalled the incident of the night before and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bother you last night…" he pinned her down and kissed her harshly.

"You have to call me master or the others will suspect something." he said as he twirled her hair around his finger.

"O-of course… my apologies master…" she said in a hushed voice.

"You are good. How'd you learn to act like that?" he asked, holding her close to his body.

"I- I suppose it runs in the family…" Alviss smiled.

"Family or not my dear, you are adorable." Wrath's face got even redder.

"I-if you'll excuse me, I h-have to go and change…" she bowed, then immediately rushed out of the room and arrived in her own. She was completely out of breath and almost incapable of standing. Her heart raced and her stomach churned. "Why… why do I feel this way?" she asked herself. She herd a knock on her door.

"Wrath? May I come in?" Wrath sighed with relief. She opened the door to see Hanaka. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hai…" she smiled and let Hanaka into her room. "What brings you here?"

"Alviss-dono has instructed me to bring you something to change into." Wrath stood there, a bit befuddled, but then noticed what Hanaka was carrying. The demon unfolded the outfit to reveal a black and white maids uniform, just like Hanaka's, but had blue ties instead of red. Wrath looked at the outfit. It was covered enough, it wasn't slutty, in fact, it was cute. She sighed and took the outfit.

"_Maybe he has some sort of Lolita complex fetish…"_ she paused for a moment. _"Wait a sec! I am a Lolita!" _she screamed in her head. Her head still spinning from her confusion, she walked into the dressing room and came out in her uniform. "How does it look Hanaka-chan?"

"Fabulous!" squealed the maid. "Alviss-dono will be very pleased." she said. Wrath went to look in the mirror. She paused and took a moment to fully examine herself. Hanaka was right. The uniform was perfect for her. Not too big, not to small, and certainly well cut. She smiled and looked at Hanaka.

"Shall we get going then?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 3 hours later, Wrath sighed. She had actually finished all her chores. She was about and hour ahead of schedule. She looked up and closed her eyes. She rested for a minute when she felt a pair of vaguely familiar lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Alviss. She immediately shot up from her chair and blushed. "Calm down, I won't hurt you." Alviss said as he walked over to her. Wrath shook her head.

"D-do you have anything else for me to do, master?" Alviss smiled at her and shook his head. "Th-then what shall I do?"

"Come with me." Alviss said. "I have something for you."


End file.
